It is known to provide a component in a vehicle interior to hold a mobile device such that it is accessible to a driver of an automobile. The mobile device may be operated by removing the mobile device from the mechanism. The mobile device may be connected to a known connector for hands-free operation so that the mobile device can be used while driving.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved component in a vehicle interior to hold multiple different sized mobile devices in multiple positions. It would also be advantageous to provide a component in a vehicle interior in a retracted position when not in use and moveable by pressing against the component with a mobile device to an extended position for use in holding the mobile device. It would also be advantageous to provide a mechanism to return the component from the extended position to the retracted position. It would be further advantageous to provide a locking mechanism to lock the component in the extended position.